In the field of outdoor equipment, blankets are known to provide a layer of protection and/or insulation from the elements. Blankets come in many different designs, depending on their use or preference for a user. For example, a blanket may be laid on ground that is wet, dirty, or cold, and thus provide comfort and protection for the user. Additionally, a blanket may be wrapped around a user to provide warmth and protection from sun, wind, rain, or other elements.
However, it can be cumbersome to package or transport a blanket, as blankets are not usually provided with handles or straps for transport. While a blanket may be folded in order to make it more easily transportable, it can easily become unfolded during transport unless it is bound up, causing it to be unwieldy to carry. If separate straps or bags are provided for lifting or storing the blanket for transport, the straps or bags are likely to be set aside and be lost when the blanket is in use.
Similarly, garments are known which provide a layer of protection and/or insulation when worn on a user. Such garments are usually constructed so as to conform to the user's body. Usually, such garments are single-purpose and are intended only to cover or conform to a specific portion of the user's body.